Distancia
by sakura1736
Summary: Naruto no sabe como hablar de sus sentmientos a Hinata, ella tampoco pero despues de mucho pensarlo decide hablar poniendo las cosas de cabeza entre ambos pues su charla no sale como decea y terminan distaciandose más de lo que estaban... seguido de un problema de cabello blanco llamado Neri que viene a secuestrar al rubio.
1. Chapter 1

**Distancia**

_Qué tan terrible era ésa sensación, al menos el Hokage lo había mantenido ocupado y con ése pretexto el rubio se había salido con la suya de cierto modo, cierto era qué, él sentía lo mismo por ella y no importaba cuanto tiempo dejaba pasar entre ambos, la amaba y en algún momento tendría que decírselo._  
_Sin embargo no encontraba la manera, jamás imaginó que "eso" fuera a resultar tan difícil de hacer, de decir… y ahora más de dos años después de su confesión y de en muchos sentidos haberle salvado la vida necesitaba hacerlo pues la presión, los sentimientos eran muchos, y se maldecía por no tener el valor suficiente para hablar con ella._

_De pronto se encontraba triste y sin ánimos de nada, no salía con sus amigos pues ella estaría ahí, evitaba cualquier interacción con la ojiperla por miedo, miedo a quedarse congelado cuando ella le hablase, y peor pensar que llegara a tocarlo, ahora no era más que un cobarde._  
_Entraba a su solitaria casa, nadie lo recibía ni lo felicitaba o abrazaba, ni un alma que lo hiciera sonreír… no sabía porque , en lugar de estar feliz por compartir el mismo sentimiento, estaba en peor estado que nunca._

_Al mirarla veía en ella paz y una belleza sin igual, un aura pura y a la más gentil chica que hubiese conocido nunca, pero el infinito amor que una vez le mostró frente a pein… no lograba verlo, ella igual se mostraba triste y decaída, tal vez… ella ya no lo amaba, tal vez era eso lo qué lo hacía mantener su distancia, si no le hablaba de amor a ella y si no era rechazado, entonces no dolería no?_

_Tonto fue al pensar así pues sin saberlo ella se encontraba tan igual a él…por la misma razón, no quería salir herida si es que el la rechazaba, y aunque estaría relativamente feliz si él lo estaba… bueno, aun así dolía… y por eso dejó pasar tanto tiempo entre los dos… es posible que olvidara su confesión y así al menos podría respirar tranquila… dejaría de pensar en eso._

_Pero un buen día despertó con una resolución a su problema, estaba cansada de no dormir, de no comer bien y de no hacer las cosas bien por llevar en la cabeza todo aquel problema, se lo diría y sería ésa noche._  
_Finalmente y después de atravesar con valor cuanta burla de su hermana menor, fue corriendo hasta él, fue al puesto de ramen donde Sakura le dijo que ya se había marchado a su casa y a toda prisa fue hasta alcanzarlo pero fue esa noche la incorrecta tal vez…_

_Tres chicas lo arribaron antes que ella, se escondió tras un poste de luz y miró todo, cómo le entregaban obsequios incluso cómo le tomaban el brazo con confianza y reían, su corazón latía tan rápido que dolía. Sin embargo no pasaba nada malo… al final dos de ella se marcharon quedando una sola, una que le robó un beso en la mejilla para salir disparada con una gran sonrisa._

_Naruto permaneció de pie con los obsequios en mano sin prestarles mayor atención, y cuando giró para subir la escalera a su hogar pudo ver a Hinata de pie viendo al suelo, él se asustó, tal vez la chica había visto todo y estaría enojada…no lo sabía._  
_Se acercó despacio llamándola pero ella se encontraba repitiendo en su cabeza lo recién visto, en verdad que la escenita la había golpeado y aparte de dolida se encontraba molesta por muchas cosas, por no ser tan veloz y llegar antes, por el hecho de que él no le había respondido a su confesión, y por otra parte con ella misma por ser tan egoísta y pedirle tanto al chico que seguramente ni siquiera recordaba sus palabras._

_-Hinata… me escuchas? –dijo Naruto preocupado viendo con alivio como por fin ella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, visiblemente sorprendida por tenerlo tan cerca._

_-Na…Naruto…kun… yo…_

_-que tienes estás bien?..._

_-SI!...s-si, estoy bien porque lo dices?_

_-bueno, por nada…sólo… bueno… co-como has estado? –dijo después de meses de evitar hablar con ella, total ya la tenía ahí frente a él, solo hacía falta un poco de valor._

_-bien, estoy bien Naruto kun… veo que tú también estas bien! –no supo porque dejó salir aquel comentario, pero lo dijo…_

_-yo?... de que hablas?_

_-bu-bueno, e..ésas chicas eran lindas… -dijo desviando la mirada hacía un lado._

_-m? ellas?...no sé son como las otras chicas creo… -dijo no entendiendo por completo las palabras de Hinata, pero tonto no era algo descifraba de todas ellas._

_-como las otras eh? –dijo bajando más la voz, sin duda se encaminaba al desastre y lo sabía, quería con todo su corazón terminar aquella incomoda platica pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, Naruto también sabía que iba por mal camino y lo que menos quería era agriar más las cosas entre los dos._

_-bu-bueno no cómo tú claro, tú eres diferente jeje… -se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no cagarla… cuanta falta le hacía un buen consejo de su padre o ero sennin en ésos momentos._

_-diferente?... rara querrás decir –respondió secamente la chica ya fastidiada._

_-no dije eso, no tuerzas mis palabras Hinata! Yo bueno… -levantó ambas manos para expresarse mejor pero con ello sólo consiguió poner peor la situación pues ante los ojos perla las cajitas de obsequios brillaban y entre ellas un par de notas con corazones cosa que irritó a la joven sobremanera._

_-me-mejor te dejo para que tengas tiempo de ver los regalos de tus "amigas" y de paso lees las bonitas cartas! –nuevamente ése sentimiento tan molesto la embargó y no supo porque lo dijo pero pudo ver en el rostro de Naruto que había cometido un error, trato de decir algo para remediarlo pero lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_-si lo dices por éstas cosas mira lo que me importan! –acto seguido, tiró al piso las cajitas y cartas y las pisó molesto –no veo porque te molestan cuando apenas nos dirigimos la palabra! –dijo finalmente dando la vuelta ignorando su casa y adentrándose a la oscura calle con ambas manos en los bolsillos, dejando a Hinata de pie con lágrimas en los ojos, definitivamente ésa no era la noche para hablar con él._

_Los días transcurrieron aún más pesados y agotadores para ellos, Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten notaron en su amiga un significativo cambio y preocupadas le hicieron decirles él porqué… mientras relataba lo sucedido las lágrimas regresaban y las chicas no podían sentir más que pena por la situación de su amiga._

_-bueno Hinata…es verdad actuaste como una novia celosa… supongo que se irritó –decía Ten Ten sorbiendo un poco de té._

_-eso significa que no le dijiste lo que sientes…no?_

_-no Ino… no pude… sólo lo arruiné!_

_-Hinata pero no es todo tu culpa, en primer lugar tú ya le dijiste tus sentimientos! Y yo sé que él te ama Hinata! Pfff es un idiota ése Naruto!_

_-n-no Sakura es mi culpa, yo debería de comprenderlo mejor , es normal que las chicas se le acerquen además Ten Ten tiene razón…actué cómo la novia celosa y en realidad…apenas nos hablamos y ahora menos que antes… -dijo llevándose una mano al pecho con tristeza._

_-vamos Hinata anímate ya encontraremos una manera de que a Naruto se le pase todo esto…_

_La conversación siguió hasta que Hinata un poco más animada se fue al escuchar el plan de sus amigas, seguramente Naruto se encontraría de mejor humor y junto a sus amigos todo ése mal trago pasaría. Mientras tanto Sakura avisaba a los muchachos lo que harían para ayudar a Hinata y Naruto muy al pesar de Shikamaru quien tomaba aquello con "molestia" aunque al final aceptó._

_Naruto a regañadientes asistió, Hinata tenía la esperanza de que el rubio estuviera de mejor humor pero tal parecía que ni eso ni nada lo haría cambiar, todos se encontraban sentados en forma circular alrededor de una gran mesa llena de comida y bebidas, disfrutaban la reunión pero el rubio desde que llegó puso aquel ambiente totalmente pesado, sentado con ambos brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana o viendo la comida pero sin ver…_

_-vamos Naruto no vas a comer? Mira que Chouji se acabará todo si no empiezas! –dijo Kiba tratando de amenizar la situación, cosa que no consiguió pues el rubio sólo se limitó a decir "no tengo hambre" para dejar de nuevo todo en silencio._

_-Na-Naruto jeje ya casi cumples los veinte años cuanto falta… tres días? Vamos creo que es hora que bebas tu primer vaso de sake, que piensan chicos? –preguntó Sakura claramente con un plan bajo la manga._

_-si, si vamos Naruto! –dijo Lee acercándole un pequeño vaso de sake a su amigo, pero nuevamente éste rechazó la oferta de sus amigos al sonreir forzadamente y salir con que había prometido a su padre no beber hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad._  
_Ya todo se tornaba demasiado incomodo más para la ojiperla quien se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa con la mirada puesta en el suelo y ambos brazos sobre las piernas, tal parecía que sus días de timidez florecían nuevamente y cuando Ino harta de todo eso se disponía a reclamar a Naruto su actitud él se puso de pie y salió con la excusa de mucho trabajo al día siguiente para dejar con la palabra en la boca a Ino y a todos en aquel lugar con un mal trago por su joven amiga._

_-Naruto!... oye Naruto, costéstame cuando te hablo! –gritaba Sakura a la puerta del restaurat de barbacoa, pero el rubio siguió caminando abrazándose a si mismo con la miraba baja._  
_Fue cuando Hinata salió y la tomó por el hombro que la pelirosa se calmó._

_-gracias por todo esto Sakura…gracias a todos, pero creo que debo hablar con él personalmente y acabar con esto… -dijo Hinata y se dispuso a seguir a Naruto. Los muchachos que no estaban dispuestos a que otro malentendido les amargara la vida a sus amigos decidieron seguirlos de igual forma._

_Un fuerte viento soplaba y con él un frio que calaba los huesos, Naruto seguía abrazándose a sí mismo y chasqueando los dientes, en sus ojos no había más que angustia y tristeza, nada salía como quería y no entendia porque no simplemente olvidaba todo eso y aceptaba el intento de disculpa de Hinata, no cabía duda, era un idiota que no sabía nada de las chicas y mucho menos del amor, no sabía cómo actuar, como expresarse… no sabía nada y cada cosa que hacia arruinaba más las cosas entre él y Hinata… y sus ganas de por fin hablar con ella y decirle su sentir._

_En verdad necesitaba un consejo, alguna figura paterna en ésos momentos… Iruka sensei estaba de misión y Kakashi estaba demasiado ocupado como Hokage… le daba vergüenza ir con él y hablarle de sus "pequeños" problemas sentimentales… ir con sus amigos no era una opción pues seguramente sabían tanto como él de mujeres…ósea nada._

_Y con todo en su cabeza no notó mientras llegaba a un pequeño parque la presencia de una dama sentada en los columpios…hasta que la chica comenzó a moverse en el infantil juego haciendo un sonido metálico llamando así la atención del rubio._  
_Él la miró un momento pero no prestó más atención, siguió su camino pero la chica no dándose por vencida emitió un quejido como si algo la hubiera lastimado y entonces fue que el rubio decidió acercarse a ver._

_-te encuentras bien? –dijo mirándola sus claros ojos_

_-no, es qué… mientras me balanceaba … me torcí el tobillo… -dijo mintiendo la joven, Naruto notó en ella algo extraño.. para empezar no la conocía aunque después de la guerra habían llegado a la aldea un sinfín de chicas con el único fin de conocerlo… le pareció extraño no saber quién era ella y segundo sus ropas… eran extrañas y en su cuellos algo parecido a los sellos del sabio._

_Tras mirarla detenidamente mientras que con ambas manos revisaba su tobillo estando de cuclillas, fueron sus ojos los que llamaron más su atención pues si al principio los miró y no tomó importancia, ahora le parecían demasiado claros… brillaban al verlo lo incitaban a hacer algo que él no quería._

_Soltó el pequeño pie de la muchacha y se frotó los ojos…_

_-n-no tienes nada… salvo los pies frios, debe ser por eso que te dolió… -dijo dejando de tallarse y poniéndose de pié._

_-ya veo..gracias! –dijo sonriendo tan tiernamente como pudo –te ves extraño… te pasa algo?, estás triste? –preguntó ella haciendo que el chico sin ánimos de nada se sentara en el columpio al lado de ella._

_-estoy bien… es sólo que… -suspiro –porqué son tan complicadas?_

_-m?_

_-ustedes!... porque no puedo hablar! –cortando la pregunta._

_-bueno estás hablando con normalidad conmigo, no veo el problema…_

_-no lo entenderías… y a todo esto me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki._

_-lo sé… yo soy Neri… -dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose de pié, él igual de puso de pié al ver como de repente sus claros ojos de la chica se tornaban en un blanco intenso –se quién eres… y por eso estoy aquí… vine por ti._

_Naruto no supo que fue, que pasaba, de repente el tiempo a su alrededor se distorsionó, no había nada más que ella y él… su corazón latía fuerte… como si lo forzaran a sentir algo que él no sentía, puso su mano vendada en la pálida mejilla de Neri y la acercó a su rostro uniendo sus labios con los de ella, dejando sin aliento no sólo a la misteriosa chica, si no a Hinata y todos sus amigos que se encontraban llegando al lugar._

_La ojiperla estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de ése sitio para huir, pero le llamó la atención de igual forma el símbolo en el cuello de la joven, usó su byakugan y notó un fluido extraño de chakra por su cuerpo…chakra que, a través del beso transmitía a Naruto privándolo de su propio chakra, dejándolo sin fuerzas…_

_Sin aviso se lanzó al ataque separando con su mano a los jóvenes, Naruto cayó a la tierra completamente pálido y sin fuerzas, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, la chica desapareció frente a sus ojos y volvió a aparecer sobre sus cabezas con una sonrisa en su rostro… su blanco y largo cabello se movía con el viento haciendo éste mucho más frio._

_-jajajajaja, pero que inoportunos… no te preocupes querido –dijo mirando al rubio –volveré por ti…y serás mío para siempre! –dicho esto desapareció con el viento dejando inconciente a un rubio que no salía de un problema cuando ya se metía en otro._

_Bien espero que les guste el nuevo fic, igual será pequeño n.n quieren lemon? :v diganme :v sha saben que me las gasto sola con éso ahue :v _


	2. Separación

Capítulo dos : Separación

_Un par de días habían pasado desde el ataque de aquella chica de cabello blanco, el rubio se encontraba aún en el Hospital en estado de coma._  
_ El Hokage puso en alerta a todo ninja en la aldea y tanta seguridad como pudo para resguardar a Naruto._

_ Hinata seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza las palabras de la "bruja" de ésa noche… "no te preocupes querido, volveré por ti y serás mío para siempre", acaso la conocía anteriormente?... pero si fuera así no le habría hecho lo que le hizo… en el pasado no lograba reconocer el sentimiento tan molesto que la aquejaba, sin dudas era demasiado inocente entonces, pero ahora que había madurado y su amor por el rubio era más fuerte que nunca definitivamente sabia de que se trataba… estaba celosa._

_ Al principio era de su amiga Sakura, pero pronto ella le hizo ver que Naruto la amaba como a una hermana, después todas ésas chicas desconocidas que buscaban como locas la atención de Naruto, sin duda ellas la sacaban de quicio y no es que fuera su manera de ser, pero el amor la tenía mareada y confundida, la hacía perder la razón y estar ansiosa._

_ Pero en estos momentos estaba sobre todo preocupada, sin importar quien fuera ella, se trataba de alguien peligroso, se había atrevido a lastimar a Naruto, él… quien no tendría más rival a su nivel que Sasuke Uchiha y ahora se encontraba en una cama sin poder abrir los ojos._

_ Llegó la noche, la seguridad fuera del cuarto era máxima y fue Hinata quien pidió al Hokage proteger a Naruto ella misma, por eso se quedó adentro con él._  
_ Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, afuera Sai y Shikamaru protegían la puerta de cualquier intruso, mientras que adentro, Hinata tomaba la mano de Naruto viéndolo dormir… si tan sólo durmiera por placer y no por estar en coma… _

_ -Naruto kun… si pudieras despertar… cuando lo hagas, hay algo que tengo que decirte… -decía en voz baja la chica del largo cabello azulado, pero tan pronto dijo eso comenzó a sentir en la atmosfera el aire pesado impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y dentro de ella una voz juguetona y maliciosa comenzó a hablar._

_ -jajajaja ya es tarde no crees linda?..._

_ Hinata soltó la mano del rubio y puso ambas manos en sus oídos para tratar de cubrirlos en un acto inútil de mitigar aquella molesta voz._

_ -deberías de saberlo ya… él no te ama… cómo podría sentir afecto por ti?... ahora me pertenece…_

_ -CALLATE! –gritó la chica poniendo en alerta a sus compañeros que trataban en vano de abrir la puerta –quién eres? –gritó desesperada, activó su byakugan y miró por toda la habitación pero la voz sonaba sólo en su cabeza cosa que la hacía enloquecer._

_ -él es el héroe de la gran guerra… un hombre así sólo podría estar con un princesa… -y fue entonces que una pesada presencia la hizo girar hasta la cama donde la misma joven del parque se encontraba sentada de rodillas al lado de Naruto._

_ -ALEJATE DE ÉL! –ordenó Hinata con autoridad, pero parecía que cada palabra emitida por la ojiperla era tomada con gracia por la chica de cabello blanco, su sonrisa de triunfo sólo enmarcaba la maldad que poseía y sus oscuras intenciones._

_ -te lo dije… es mío ahora… él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos… -y como si el coma hubiera desaparecido, Naruto abrió los ojos… éstos ahora de un azul pálido y un rostro sin expresión miraban a Hinata con el mismo amor de una piedra a otra._

_ -Naruto kun!...- la ojiperla comenzó a temblar al ver como el rubio salía de la cama sin ningún gesto en su rostro y formaba un rasengan con su mano derecha, Neri parecía disfrutar el dolor de la chica y divertida observaba todo, miró al rubio y le acarició la mejilla… lamió la misma sin dejar de poner su mirada en la chica cuyo semblante era cada vez más hostil._

_ Neri se acercó al oído de Naruto susurrando algo que Hinata no pudo escuchar y ante la mirada atónita de Shikamaru y Sai el rubio lanzó su ataque hacia la mujer que amaba, sin compasión._  
_ La fuerte explosión destrozó la habitación, el pasillo y de más zonas del Hospital, la puerta había desaparecido y Hinata se encontraba herida de la pierna izquierda, aún consiente mirando con un tremendo odio a la chica que flotaba sobre ellos._

_ -hazlo Naruto! –gritó Neri en las alturas y Naruto hizo un nuevo rasengan, sin embargo, ésta vez le tomó más tiempo lanzarlo pues al mirar a Hinata lastimada en el suelo por un segundo sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos y miraron con tristeza a la chica pero no pudo hacer nada, Hinata notó aquella mirada llena de soledad y confusión y lo llamó varias veces, pero el rubio nuevamente perdió el control de su cuerpo y lanzó un segundo ataque._

_ Ahora fueron Shikamaru y Sai quienes entraron en acción salvando de una muerte segura a Hinata, la segunda explosión hizo estremecer la mitad del edificio que quedaba intacta, destrozando por completo el último piso en que se encontraban._

_ -quien eres! Que le estás haciendo a Naruto? –gritó Shikamaru con ambas manos formando un justsu mientras Sai cargaba a Hinata, ésta estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento pero el estar en ésa situación la hacía sacar hasta la última pisca de fuerza que tuviera para estar despierta y saber que Naruto estaba bien._

_ La chica sonrió con descaro y miró con fiereza a los presentes, ya entonces anbus e incluso el Hokage habían llegado al lugar, todos observaban a la extraña muchacha con recelo y precaución pues al ver como controlaba al ninja más fuerte como un completo títere no podían hacer movimientos en falso._

_ -mi nombre es Neri… y éste hombre será mi esposo! Y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo… ahora mismo les informo…si es que intentan hacer algo para impedir mi unión con Naruto… los destruiré a todos ustedes y a su planeta, tan rápido que no sabrán que pasó!._

_ Kakashi miraba a la joven y sabía que no bromeaba, aunque tanto como destruir al planeta?... simplemente no lo podía imaginar, trataba averiguar cualquier cosa que le diera indicios para saber quién era en realidad ésa chica._

_ -pero como veo que necesitan pruebas… -dijo ella y levantando una mano al aire, formó una esfera donde una tremenda energía emanaba luz y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes la joven desapareció tomada con su otra mano el brazo de Naruto mientras la esfera permanecía flotando y de un momento a otro comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad que dejó ciegos a los presentes, un fuerte estruendo y todos salieron volando… el Hospital junto con sus enfermeras y doctores salieron despedidos en una tremenda explosión donde desapareció._

_ En un lugar lejano el rubio despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza, confundido y sin fuerzas, pronto descubrió que no se encontraba en la aldea pues las telas, la arquitectura y tan sólo ver el rojizo pálido del paisaje… sin duda no era su hogar ni ningún sitio que conociera._  
_ Se puso de pie como pudo y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la ventana, fue en el reflejo del cristal que notó el cambio en sus ropas… ahora vestía tal cual recordaba las ropas del viejo sabio de los seis caminos, ropas blancas con alguna tela roja cruzando su pecho… inclusive usaba aquel collar con la marca del sabio._

_ No entendía nada, y por supuesto se sentía incómodo con todo eso tan elegante puesto, lo único que quería era encontrar su ropa normal y partir de ahí, pero al tratar de abrir la puesta de aquella habitación tan elegante notó que ni con todas las fuerzas que tenía lograba mover un centímetro, pronto se desesperó y trató ahora por las ventanas, sin embargó no tardó en notar que no tenía más fuerzas que un niño de cinco años._

_ -jajajaja lo siento querido, tuve que tomar medidas… sabía que intentarías irte… -dijo la chica apareciendo cual fantasma a su espalda poniendo de un color azul intenso a Naruto –no te asustes, no te harpé nada que no te guste… habló ahora poniendo un tono de sensualidad en su voz._

_ Naruto la miró bien, era un mujer hermosa, un cuerpo realmente bello, si, ahora ya era mayor, se fijaba más en ésos detalles aunque en realidad no le llamaba mucho la atención pues su corazon lo mandaba por otro lado, y aunque ésa mujer era hermosa, en su fría expresión pudo ver que la chica era cruel, decidió tomarse las cosas con calma…ella era peligrosa._

_ -antes de despertar… tuve un sueño… yo…lastimaba a mis amigos… -dijo mirándola de reojo._

_ -un sueño eh?... que interesante…_

_ -tú eres la chica del parque… Neri… no?_

_ -veo que no me has olvidado, me alagas… -dijo ella complacida tocándole el hombro con delicadeza._

_ -lastimé a mis amigos? …_

_ -nadie murió si es lo que quieres saber…_

_ -que es lo que quieres? –dijo ahora poniendo más fuerza en su voz._

_ -te quiero a ti querido… sólo a ti…_

_ -a mí?...para qué? Si quieres matarme será mejor que lo hagas ahora y acabes con esto!_

_ -no, no ya lo habría hecho… tú Naruto…serás mi esposo… -sin duda, Naruto no esperaba escuchar eso, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella en realidad, pero si el sueño que tuvo era en verdad lo que pasó, entonces no tenía opción, lo controlaron con total facilidad, no podía salir de aquel control y lo peor es que sabía perfectamente que había herido a Hinata… no podía arriesgarse a perderla… aquella mujer sabia el sentir de ambos y se había burlado de los dos._

_ Lastimó a Hinata a propósito para hacerle ver que no bromeaba, ella reía y lo veía desafiante… él entendió todo… _

_ -entonces… no veo necesidad de pelear… nada me espera en konoha… haré lo que quieras… -dijo golpeándose el pecho internamente por la decisión que estaba tomando –serás mi esposa._

_ Hinata y cientos de heridos se recuperaban en un campamento improvisado cerca de lo que era el Hospital… Kakashi estaba preocupado, hacía días que no sabía nada de su alumno, hasta ésa mañana…_  
_ El joven expuso su "asunto" con el Hokage, Kakashi entendía a la perfección la situación aunque sacrificar la libertad de su alumno se le hacía demasiado… pero no había nada más por hacer, Naruto explicó todo…nadie lo controlaba, era él mismo hablando y tras una larga charla salió de la oficina del Hokage dispuesto a ayudar a todos._

_ Hinata lo vio caminar por la calle principal rumbo a la entrada de la aldea… al parecer nadie notó su presencia… caminó tan rápido como pudo a pesar de su pierna en mal estado hasta alcanzarlo._

_ -Naruto kun! …. –ambos se detuvieron separados por unos metros de distancia –cuando volviste! Qué pasó? Estás bien? –la ojiperla se encontraba tan alegre como angustiada._

_ -no volví…no me voy a quedar… -dijo fríamente Naruto girando para mirarla…aunque se le hacía demasiado difícil._

_ -qué?... no te quedarás? De que hablas? … no me digas qué?..._

_ -voy con Neri… ella…está esperándome… -trataba de no quebrarse frente a Hinata._

_ -con Neri?... acaso tú?..._

_ -no tengo tiempo Hinata me voy… -nuevamente dio la vuelta y camino un poco más._

_ -ella es peligrosa y es cruel… por qué vas con ella?...Naruto kun! Naruto kun! –pero ni lo gritos ni las lágrimas lo hicieron volver… siguió caminando con la vista al suelo y con el corazón destrozado… ahora ella jamás sabría lo que sentía, ya no podrían estar juntos… ni siquiera pudo pedirle perdón. Caminó hasta que se alejó tanto que ella ya no podía verlo… hasta que no pudo más y se recargó sobre un árbol a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas amargas… sólo así pudo continuar sin mirar atrás._

_ Hinata regresó con Kakashi, él seguro le diría la verdad, a pesar de tener el más horrible dolor en la pierna, no dolía tanto como su corazón, pero no estaba preparada para lo que el Hokage estaba por decirle… entró a la oficina y no hizo falta preguntar nada, sus compañeros ya estaban en aquella oficina, después de ella entró Chouji y fue cuando Kakashi hizo el anuncio._

_ -dentro de diez días Naruto se casará… él… se casará con la chica que nos atacó… Neri Otsusuki._

_ Todos se sorprendieron… Otsusuki era el mismo apellido de Kaguya a quien habían derrotado en la guerra, ahora entendían el porqué de tanto poder y sabían que no podrían enfrentarse a ella tan fácilmente, Shikamaru estaba a punto de hablar, seguramente ya estaba ideando un plan para ayudar a su amigo pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi._

_ -nadie está obligando a Naruto… muchachos… ha sido su decisión… -eso dejó heladas a las chicas, los chicos estaban mudos, y Hinata se encontraba golpeada, un nudo en su garganta no la dejó hablar, ésta vez había sido demasiado, ya no pudo más, salió corriendo sin saber cómo tenia fuerzas para andar con la pierna tan lastimada, tan solo no quería que la vieran llorar. _

_ Si eso era cierto, lo había perdido para siempre._

Bueno espero les gustara :) prometo lemon al siguiente...o limón depende :v por cierto no me peguen estoy en mis otros fics...sólo dejen que me inspire y pum zaz traz :v...gracias por leer, apreciaré sus hermosos reviews n.n 


End file.
